Kara
by Nekoni
Summary: A tale of two warriors, and a tale of frienship- AU of the Majin Bejiita battles. PG-13 for a liddle blood - OK- more than a liddle blood (completed)


"Move or die"  
  
The battle of the century-  
  
-and a tale of friendship-  
  
Kara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Majin Bejiita faced his opponent. His cold eyes gleamed with only one emotion. Seven years of waiting, training, pushing himself to his limits- and the time had finally come, to defeat Kakarotto.  
  
All other thoughts were pushed from his head, the single figure before him. The eyes, gleaming with anger, distaste, distrust - why would he trust the prince in the first place? - his aqua eyes glared at him- so saiyan, the irony, Kakarotto looked so saiyan.  
  
The prince brushed his foot to the side, tapping it twice on the sealing below. Hmn, too soft to smash the other saiyan's head into. O well.  
  
He took the step and stood straight, stance, mocking and pointing at his opponent. Somewhere in the crowd he could hear the harpies screaming at him- even though the rest of the numbers were making their own contendable racket. Another step. Both opponents' power-levels rose as they growled and lowered into their fighting stances.  
  
"Take us somewhere else" Gokou demanded. He was sure the magician could hear him. Indeed he could, but the wish was not resolved.  
  
"Why?" The question was channelled though Bejiita, his low voice taking in a squeak in the transition.  
  
"So nobody will be hurt" Gokou growled, a flicker of sky blue energy dancing over his feet as he threatened to let out his secret.  
  
"Then they shall be moved!" The voice laughed, it was so strange emanating from the determined face of Bejiita.  
  
"No…" Gokou spoke quickly "It's too dangerous in the city!"  
  
The voice grumbled "Very well, but I wish you both to follow the tournament's rules. The arena shall be moved too"  
  
Gokou nodded, halo and hair flicking against gravity. "That will have to do I guess"  
  
Bejiita growled, back into his own voice "Why should I follow the stupid rules?" The question was answered by a tearing through his skull and he stumbled.  
  
Gokou jumped, and took a step forward, lying out a helping hand. He leant it down on the prince's shoulder within his inner struggle.  
  
"Can you break it- Bejiita?" He asked, not sure what he was talking about. But at that point the older saiyan's head shot up, anger taking him over.  
  
"Kakarotto! Keep away from me! You clown!"  
  
He stepped back quickly, raising an angry fist.  
  
"Don't you know how to keep your disgusting hands to yourself? Clown!"  
  
He formed a ball of ki in his hand  
  
"Keep away from me and die!"  
  
Gokou reeled back in shock as the blast struck his face. Striking his skin with force. He noted that Bejiita was training hard, while he was in heaven. He'd watched down on them all through their ki signatures.  
  
He was slammed back into reality though another blast- anger welled over him and he struck back at the prince with his own ki blast, hitting the older man in the jaw.  
  
Bejiita growled, his expression ten times more of anger than the one on Gokou's face. Their surroundings faded into white as they were being transported- their bodies lifted from the floor but that did not set Bejiita from trailing a kick under the other mans feet. Toppling him over. The air seemed to strike them, nauseating as they rematerialised in a remote location, Gokou fell to the floor as the ouji caught a place in the air.  
  
The younger saiyan looked up, calculating. He smiled softly, backing down and sliding from the platform. By the rules, right?  
  
Bejiita rocketed a kick into the side of his opponents head, eyes turning upwards in pain, sending the younger tumbling into the unoccupied tournament building. Gokou crashed through a wall and a floor, into the basement- his over-shirt half tearing on the way. He trailed through stacks of all sorts, boxes, pans, closets until coming to a stop buried under half of the items he had collided with. He curled up.  
  
Bejiita watched from a height out-side. Why wasn't the younger saiyan returning? Then he sensed it-  
  
Bejiita shot a blast directly for his opponents impact zone- crumbling many of the walls of the buildings. Gokou slowly eased his way out of his cave with a contradicting beam. Struggle. Bejiita increased his intensity, so did the other. They eased their ways closer together. The beams becoming more and more of burdens- burning the soft flesh of their hands- waves of energy flowed though-out the landscape, crumbling rocks and the building completely- a final explosion reached- the two beams reacted together and the particles exploded into a brilliant array of white- which slowly, but surely, found its way into the sky.  
  
Bejiita laughed. "Is that all you can do Kakarotto? Baka, you must have spent all day sleeping when you were dead" he mocked, setting the other saiyan into an uncharacteristically cruel growl.  
  
"Shut up Bejiita" He lunged himself at the ouji, his fist slammed into the other's face, sending him hurtling into the cliff side.  
  
Sare Saiya-jin no ouji growled,  
  
"Kakarotto!"  
  
He launched himself away from the wall- his locks dancing as once again the sky turned white, swirling away into space and yonder. The prince floated away from his little indentation and looked over his forever opponent once more.  
  
They turned their heads to the sky, screaming- power surged around them. The ouji still observed his opponent. As his power almost reached its peak the ouji sent a foot into the other's stomach, hurtling him into the air.  
  
With a reborn rage, Gokou reeled back, a sent his fist forward, connecting in the ouji's face and sending him hurtling into a dark cavern. He followed the body as it fell, into the dark cave. Landing.  
  
A small stream ran over the floor, crystal shining, sparkling, Bejiita was nowhere to be seen. Gokou raised his head slightly, and closed his eyes, searching for the Prince's ki and any sign of life- he did not notice the shadow creep behind him, until he felt the prince's compact form on his back, his arms restrained and heard the cruel laugh as he was taken into the air towards a large stalactite. The point almost impaling him before he raised his arms and screamed, sending the prince hurtling down towards the stream. The smaller form landed lightly, and waited for the larger to follow, Gokou did so- but regretted it the very moment his passed out, his head beneath the cool, fresh water.  
  
-----  
  
Gokou opened his green, hazy eyes to see blue sky above him- beautiful blue sky. A barren peak settled into his vision and he tried to speak, knowing Bejiita was somewhere near. Then, the pain hit him. He groaned. Bejiita had been beating his body in his unconsciousness- something he would have never expected from the prince. He felt restrained, and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes and tugging at the ki rings- they were strong, carefully placed on his feet, wrists and around his throat. He felt seated in the wall and knew the prince threw him there with anger. His throat- was saw, and all he could let out was a hoarse whimper.  
  
Bejiita must have noticed this, and walked in-front of him. A calm, strict expression on his face- though his eyes seemed to sneer at him.  
  
"What's wrong, clown?" The voice was mocking, angry still. Gokou shivered visibly in the prince's cold glare.  
  
"Bejiita-"  
  
"Aren't you going to finish this off?" The ouji interrupted his sentence- hurt trailing his voice.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Bejiita!"  
  
A slap to the left, then to the right.  
  
The prince sneered "Like you have hurt me? Like you have disgraced me? Do you want to know what disgrace feels like? I'll show you Kakarotto!" He kneed the younger saiyan firmly in the groin, making him gasp and thrash his head forward, trying to defend his body to no avail.  
  
"This is what disgrace feels like! This is what I feel every day- all the time!"  
  
Another beating.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
~ I used to be the destroyer of worlds ~  
  
~~ I wasn't tied to anything, I'd never known the meaning of disgrace ~~  
  
~~~ I was prince Bejiita, indestructible, untouchable…~~~  
  
~~~~ Until you came along ~~~~  
  
~~~~~ You were my first disgrace Kakarotto, ~~~~~  
  
~~~~A prince beaten, by a mere 3rd class, a disgrace! ~~~~  
  
~~~~ And then to fall to your seven year old son, too much… ~~~~  
  
~~~~~ It was in a way, you, defeating me, Kakarotto ~~~~~  
  
~~~~ Being your blood- then there was Frieza ~~~~  
  
~~~YOU defeated him, not I! YOU! ~~~  
  
~~ And Cell…~~  
  
~ It's always you…~  
  
-----  
  
Bejiita turned his back to the badly beaten saiyan, a tear finding its way down his cheek. He never wiped it away, but instead growled in anger, balling a fist and turning back to his observant opponent.  
  
"It's all your fault! Kakarotto!"  
  
He opened his hand, readying a ki blast in his palm, aimed towards the younger saiyan  
  
Gokou took in as deep a breath as his sore body would alow, closed his eyes and let anger swell inside him. He let himself dwell on it- Bejiita- he'd show him he was no clown. He bombarded himself with angry thoughts against his elder.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Gokou pulled at the restraints, the rocks cracking as Bejiita looked on in surprise.  
  
"Hyyyyyyyyirah!" He screamed, jumping into the air, smashing a ton of rock into the ouji's face.  
  
"Tyah!" He let out another as he did it once more.  
  
The prince fell back more in amazement at the younger's ferocity than the solid pummelling into his face. His spun to the side as Kakarotto attempted to smash his fist into his face once more, and cartwheeled back into the combat.  
  
Kakarotto sent a fist flying once more into the ouji's face, only to have it taken back by a head-butt. He reeled back, and the tactical ouji sent his fist pummelling into his stomach. Spittle flying everywhere.  
  
Gokou caught the prince's hand with his own- his saiyan blood calling him. He shot two knees into the ouji's face before smashing his fists into the other's midsection. Bejiita, growled, transforming to his next stage- in his own kneeing the younger in the groin again before chopping him to the back of the neck, and catching him tightly in his grasp from behind.  
  
Gokou's eyes reeled back as he felt the descending. "What's wrong Kakarotto?" Was all he heard before being sent hurtling into the ground. Dust and debris choked him before a large ki blast from the ouji sent him hurtling under a large lake and into another stack of rocks- he felt energetic in all the fighting, and launched himself to his own middle level, of ssj2. He raised himself into the air.  
  
Bejiita watched as the figure hovered before him, the eyes were cold, the hair was rigid. The streaks of blue lightening danced around the body much as they did his own. Before him- stood the true Kakarotto. A pure saiyan, dwelling on the fight and forgetting all purpose.  
  
A hoarse whisper "You've gotten me exited, Bejiita"  
  
The prince smirked "All the points of the battle"  
  
The other saiyan mimicked the gesture- then his face froze into one of rock solid determination.  
  
"I can't let this continue, Bejiita-sama"  
  
The prince reeled back at the comment, and then stood awe-struck as Gokou bent himself over.  
  
"You see, Bejiita…" He grunted out " We have to now, defeat Buu… We fought too hard- you beat me too hard" He growled, his power-level spiking and his hair waving. His eyes became darker- slightly.  
  
Masaka…  
  
Bejiita froze, as he felt the power emanating from his foe. He couldn't- beat- he was defeated…  
  
The prince dropped out his heritage, to the ground in defeat- the 'M' dissipated from his forehead as he gave up- completely- He couldn't defeat Kakarotto… not today.  
  
Gokou stopped his power surge, his face remaining within the handsome boundaries of SSJ2. He knelt down, placing a hand on the defeated ouji's shoulder.  
  
"Bejiita" He whispered "Join me- we shall do this for our families, the universe, and our honour"  
  
The older saiyan looked into the other's eyes in disbelief- defeat Majin Buu. New anger welled up inside of him. Yes. He would make him and Babidi both pay for their trickery. Kakarotto could wait to later, right now- him and his - - friend - would tackle this together - and with new pride, and new power, both saiyans set off the defeat an evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ah Kisama! I sat on my foot! *jumps up and down hobbling on one leg*  
  
S'ok. What ya think? Good? Bad? Sequel? Um… so that's about it.  
  
PS. I wrote it more based on the Japanese version than the American version. Those first words stuck to me better- *nods* And it IS AU. That's why Vegeta's not dead… yet… *smiles evilly* O well! Ja ne- until next time!  
  
Disclaimer: What? Akira Toriyama left me DBZ in his will? Really? Hey! You lie!  
  
R&R  
  
What's an R with an R?  
  
Surely they should make an R&R  
  
But just with R and without R-  
  
You only have an R, no R. 


End file.
